We've Waited
by Frozenblind
Summary: Max is 15, another fight...where are the wild things now?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, idiot!"

The snow hit the side of Max's head squarley. He growled as all his sketch books fell to the floor.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Max yelled, bending down to pick up his books.

The guy that through the snowball came up from behind, kicking him to fall into the snow. Sheepishly, Max tried to grab his sketchbooks, only failing at the sight of snow being kicked on them. He growled as they moved on to him, kicking and throwing snow. Once they left, laughing and chuckling at their doing, he stood up, wet, and picked each book up one by one, slowly wiping the snow and checking the insides for wet pages.

He sighed, looking back as the four attackers walked down the street, and ran for his house, sketch books hugged tightly to his chest.

His mother's voice filled the house as Max walked in, he took off his shoes, suddenly remembering all that time ago, the day he ran away. Shaking his head, he laughed to himself, that was a long time ago, he was 15 now, bigger, and more responsible. He set the sketch books down on the stairs, knowing it was the only way he'd remember to take them upstairs to his room. He took off his jacket as his mother called to set the table, his socks went off as well, they were soaking, then his other jacket.

He sighed as he walked into the kitchen, wet jeans and partially wet T-shirt. His mom looked at him thoroughly and shook her head.

"Go change we're having guests over," she said.

Max looked up, confused, "What?" he asked reluctantly, "Who?"

"Charlie, the man that I told you I was going out with," she answered, putting the forks on the table.

Max looked at her surprised, "Another one?" he yelled, "How many guys have you brought home?! Ten this week?"

"Max!" she yelled.

He suddenly remembered that time, the time he ran, far far away, now he understood why, "You're like a fucking whore!"

Suddenly, his eyes opened in shock, what did he just say? He took one step back at the look of his mother's face. He looked at the door, his shoes…no. Just run. He broke in a sprint, grabbing his jacket, not realizing it was the small hoodie that had two cat ears floppily laying back from its hood. He growled, running shoeless on the street, he turned in the forest, running, running, running….

He ran, eyes closed, then, suddenly, he crashed, falling back into the shore of the small river that was right by him. His mind whirled and then, suddenly, it all went black, it all went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Sorry about the first chapter…it was so incredibly short O.o I should totally be ashamed of my short chapter failure, but oh well! What can you do now, you know. So, here's second chapter, yay!

It was more than a regular sound, the swoosh was calming, almost inaudible. It gave a feeling of relief, and, if it wasn't for the painful, wet spot he felt on his forehead, Max would've stayed lying on the water-like surface, sleeping. He opened his blue eyes, touching his forehead to find a bandage wrapped around his head, covering the red liquid that was still leaking through, even having the gauze twirled around his head.

He looked sideways, noticing a person, enveloped in a cloud of fog. He sat up weakly, the stars above glistening like never. Looking out, he noticed they were on a small boat, the person was steering it flawlessly through the vast stretch of sea.

The feminine voice spoke clearly, "So, you woke up…"

Max's head jerked to the side, his head still hurting from the wound. The fog around the person had cleared away, leaving in sight a deep red hoodie, black gloves, and dark jeans. Max tried standing up, but, unbalanced, he fell back down. The girl turned her head slightly and sighed. She shifted the lever, pulling it left and then yanking it down for it to stay in place. She then tied a small, thin rope around it and tied the other side to a hole in the left of the boat. She turned 90 degrees to face Max square in the face.

"Don't try to get up," she said, sitting back against the sail post, "You're still weak from the crash you had."

Max looked at her in confusion, "I was in a crash?"

"You crashed against a tree 'cause you were running, eyes closed," she explained, looking at the moon, full up above, "Don't you feel smart?"

Max growled in annoyance, "Don't gotta rub it in my face, either…" he said, looking at her brown eyes and seemingly black hair under the red hood, "I'm Max, by the way."

"Jackie."

He nodded, looking out to the ocean,_ Such a pretty ocean, even at night…I wonder where she's taking me…_

He suddenly looked up, a blank expression on his face, "Where are you taking me?!"

She looked back, chuckling, "Where you went 6 years ago Max," she answered, "Where all your troubles were solved."

Max looked at her, shock on his face, "Are we going to Chuck E Cheeses?"

Jackie grabbed something, which turned out to be a rock, from a pile that were sitting next to her, and threw it directly at the spot of Max's head where it was already hurt, "Don't fuck with me, Max…"

Max flailed embarrassingly at the rock as it hit his head. He looked up at the stars, trying to dodge Jackie's gaze, "Where are we going, Jackie?"

Jackie unhooked the thing she did, untying the knot and grabbing the wood stick that stuck out. Max decided this was to steer the boat. Cautiously, he watched her every move, how she did everything, smoothly, calmly and with no hesitation. He smiled wishing he could do that also.

"Well, no need to ask we're here now," Jackie said as the small boat thumped to the shore of a beach.

It was dark, very dark. Honestly, Max didn't know how they'd even walk in this darkness. He looked at Jackie, who seemed to know exactly where she was going, and put his hood up, unknowing of the two small ears that made him look cat-like. He shrugged, allowing his feet to trace the footsteps of the girl, she seemed to know this land well.

He looked around, _I could escape now…_ he thought subconsciously, _But I don't know my way around this place, I'd probably get lost and then something would eat me, _ he made a slight face of disapprovement and kept following Jackie. This place, it looked…familiar. From where had he seen it, and where had he been that he even recognized this place in pure darkness, with just a small moonlight serenade to light the way of the small path they were going on.

He watched as she suddenly dodged into the jungle, running. Surprised, he flailed his legs before bolting after what he thought were her underbrush footsteps. He kept his eyes wide open, careful not to crash into any trees. He ducked speedily under a branch and felt proud…up until he crashed into a large, fuzzy thing that stood in front of him. He fell back, hitting the back of his head, making the front hurt a bit, and looked up.

Max contained the piercing scream as he saw a big figure, standing ominously over him. The thing sttod over him like a tower, the small lantern-like thing he had hanging gently in his hand, letting the intimidating, serious face loom menacingly in the darkness. He watched, the thing's eyes looked full of grief, sadness that Max couldn't explain. He was speechless, scared that the thing would step on him or something like that, but, instead, the thing turned slowly, giving the light to Jackie, who could now see had light, topaz eyes. She turned to look at him and make a signal with her head to follow.

He gulped, hesitating before standing up and following her once more. Cautiously, he stepped one foot at a time, avoiding making much noise. As they grew closer to their destination, Jackie blew out the fire. Max thought at once she was insane, they couldn't see, and those things were going to eat him, most definitely, but as he looked ahead, he saw many small fires, each at least three feet away from each other. Jackie walked in calmly, turning swiftly into a tent and closing the leather door meekly.

As Max took a step into the lit up camp, he realized he was now surrounded by monsters, things, just like the one he'd seen before, actually, even the one he'd seen before was there, sitting in a corner, staring at him with a knowing glare. He watched as all the giant things eyes turned to him. Max stepped back, heart skipping a beat at all the stares he was getting.

Suddenly, one spoke up, this one seemed feminine and looked rather elderly, "Who's that? Is he one of Jackie's new friends?"

Another one, a ram-like thing spoke, "I'm not sure, but he looks real familiar, doesn't he?"

They all looked at him, trying to analyze his face, until one spoke up, the one he'd seen before, this one was odd. He had two different textures, horns, and his face was rather serious, as if a terrible thing had happened to him. This one did not turn, did not speak with any emotion as he spoke.

"Max," he stated coldly, not turning around, "It's The King."


End file.
